1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and data output.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device continues to require a high bandwidth to improve performance of the semiconductor device. A high bandwidth can be supported by extending the number of Input/Output (I/O) lines of a semiconductor device. A semiconductor device having the number of I/O lines extended as described above is called a multi-channel wide I/O semiconductor device. Furthermore, a multi-channel wide I/O semiconductor device may include a plurality of memory unit blocks. The plurality of memory unit blocks may independently operate without mutual interference. In this case, each of the memory unit blocks is called a channel.
Meanwhile, bump pads are used to supply various internal signal and power voltages between a plurality of semiconductor devices stacked in an integrated circuit. For high-speed operation and high integration, the bump pads are designed to have diameters of several tens of micrometers (μm) in size.
Bump pads of several tens of micrometers (μm) in size are very small. These bump pads are so small they cannot be probed by test equipment using a probe pin. Accordingly, common semiconductor devices are tested using a separate probe pad having a greater size than the bump pad.